I Want the World to See You Be With Me
by WickedForGood13
Summary: Blaine's thoughts while performing "Hey, Soul Sister" at Sectionals. Disregards scenes that follow in "Special Education."


I felt bad for Kurt. Although he'd just transferred, he deserved a solo. He was good. Hell, he was better than good—he was amazing! He could hit notes only women can normally hit.

As I began singing the opening notes of "Hey, Soul Sister," I thought about Kurt's life so far, or at least, what I knew of his life. He'd had to put up with an awful lot of crap in his short 16 years. He deserved for a least one thing to go right, namely the solo I was currently singing.

_Your lip stick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

After dancing towards David, I made my way towards Kurt. Boy, did I ever let him blow my mind, I thought. He's so much stronger than I ever was. He stood until he was threatened, and then he ran. He did what any smart person would do. Actually, a smarter person may have gotten out sooner, yet that was a testament to Kurt's courage.

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

Kurt was special. I'd instantly fallen for him the moment I turned around on the stairs. Who wouldn't? Kurt was beautiful, with his well-kept hair, his mesmerizing eyes, and his wardrobe. No wonder Karofsky kissed him. No, Blaine. Do not think of that…that thing…kissing your Kurt. Whoa, wait a minute. When did Kurt become yours?

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

As I glanced behind me in Kurt's direction, I thought how much life sucked. Sure, the Warblers were at Sectionals. But it was obvious that Kurt didn't belong. He looked lost, the way he was sort of hopping around on stage. And to have a member of New Directions, Rachel (?), motion for Kurt to smile was very telling. I didn't want to lose him, but Dalton was too stifling for someone with Kurt's personality and flamboyance. He needed out before Dalton killed that spark within him, that spark that sent him after Karofsky, that spark that gave him the strength to stand up to those ignorant fools who tried to suppress who he was.

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangsta', I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

I pulled my "funny face," as Kurt had dubbed it in practice, as I sang about being a gangster. The lyrics took on a new meaning as I realized that I could spend the rest of my life watching Kurt—he was that addicting. And when I wasn't watching him, I was dreaming of him and me being together.

_You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

The truth struck me like a bolt of lightning: I was happy when I was with Kurt. I was a person that I thought had been left behind at public school—the Blaine who read "girly" magazines and was obsessed with musical theater. With Kurt, I was myself. I continued to sing, but was suddenly struck by a new thought. Since Kurt's arrival at Dalton, I had been somewhat distant and had even encouraged him to change to fit Dalton. I'd been wrong. Kurt shouldn't have to change who he is to fit a school. As I sang, I glanced behind me, subtly looking in Kurt's direction. I hope he got the hint that when I sang "I want the world to see you be with me," I was singing about us. I would like, no love, nothing more than for Kurt to become my boyfriend. For us to become an official couple would make me the happiest man alive. Hopefully, Kurt will give me another chance to make up for my less than Blaine-y behavior as of late.

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss I single thing you do_

_Tonight_

I never wanted to miss anything that Kurt did or was a part of. I always wanted to be there for him. As the song approached its close, I danced as if I owned the stage. With the realization that I loved Kurt, I'd never been happier and thus had never danced better. I was on fire. I felt sure of a win for the Warblers. And maybe, in the following celebration, I'd be able to get Kurt on his own and beg his forgiveness for the way I'd been treating him, on my knees if necessary. Then I'd ask for another chance to make things right and I'd propose my love for him.

While I'd initially been reluctant in letting myself love Kurt, seeing as he'd just gotten out of a terrifying situation at McKinley and had been the victim of lip-rape, over time I'd come to notice that Kurt seemed to have developed similar feelings for me. It was this that spurred me on and made me give my all to the performance. I was sure that we'd soon become the power couple of whatever school we ended up at, for I was considering the idea of encouraging Kurt to transfer back to McKinley (with me along as his bodyguard, of course). There wasn't the chance of a snowball in hell of me letting Kurt go back to McKinley without me there to protect him!

At the end of the song, I stood staring into the spotlight and thought about the upcoming night. I loved and would (hopefully) be loved in return.

_Hey soul sister…I don't wanna miss a single thing you do…I want the world to see you be with me…_


End file.
